everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Arsene Dindonneau
Arsene Dindonneau is the son of Cornichon and Toupette from A Fairy's Blunder, a French fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Grey Fairy Book. Info Name: Arsène Dindonneau Age: 17 Parent's Story: A Fairy's Blunder Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Nikita Milanov Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to make the most delicious drinks! My "Magic" Touch: I am good at making drinks. Storybook Romance Status: Jialin Lee is my girlfriend. She's a cool girl. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm always desiring to drink potions, even though they might have nasty effects. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. We can make delicious shakes and smoothies. Least Favorite Subject: Magicology. So many students are foolish with magic in this class. Magic used carelessly can wipe entire islands out. Best Friend Forever After: I'd say Alfredo Mata since he's got such a great personality. I'm also friendly with Gabriel Labelle despite few kids liking him. Character Appearance Arsene is of average height, with auburn hair and brown eyes. He wears a purple vest over a cream-colored shirt, purple pants, and a purple beret. His left ear has a helix piercing. Personality Arsene is a friendly kid. He is rather optimistic and always tries to see the good in everyone, even people who aren't so nice. He tends to drink a lot (non-alcoholic drinks since he's still young). He has an amazing curiosity and is able to make lethal concoctions. Arsene is very cheerful and always has a smile on his face. Sometimes his happy-go-lucky attitude can be an annoyance to the snarkier students. Biography Bonjour! My name is Arsene Dindonneau. My parents, Cornichon and Toupette, have a long story. It all started when they were fourteen. They were under the care of the fairy Selnozoura. She had brought them to a desert island. The island's population had gone extinct after the fairy Dindonette put a spell on the fountain. It could turn adults into children and children into adults, but the people who drank it would rapidly age and die. Mom and Dad drank from the fountain and started to grow older. Since Mom and Dad were to wed, they returned to their home in Bagota. While they were there, the genius Kristopo kidnapped Mom. Selnozoura had put Dad at the head of the troops to invade Kristopo's homeland, Ratibouf. Even though Prince Zeprady later made peace with Kristopo, Mom became disillusioned with her rapid aging. Selnozoura decided to search for Dindonette to undo the spell. Dindonette thought up a solution to restore half of their bodies, since she only had the power to undo half of the spell. Dindonette was able to restore Mom's youth, but she couldn't restore Dad's youth. Kristopo stepped forward, since he discovered that he was Dad's father. He was able to restore Dad's youth, and thus Mom and Dad married. My parents have been living in peace ever since them. Selnozoura was able to destroy the fountain so nobody would be able to use it ever again (even though surely enough another one will be cursed eventually). I live with my parents, my paternal grandfather Kristopo, my maternal grandparents, and my brothers and sister. I have four siblings: my brother Joachim, who is twenty-three, my sister Solange, who is twenty, and my brother Remy, who is seventeen. We have Mom's parents living with us too. Selnozoura and Dindonette are my godmothers. I go to Ever After High. It's a fun place, and there's lots of nice students. I've found out about the whole destiny conflict and decided to join the Rebels since I'd rather not follow my parents' story, especially since I don't want to age rapidly. I want to do my own thing. What do I like to do? I like to make drinks. I love making shakes, smoothies, and cocktails, and I serve them to the students at parties. I even get to sell them at a juice stand. I often use magic to spice them up since I can wield a wand. I'd rather do it myself than let Dindonette do it. I don't put spells in my drinks, though - that wouldn't be fair. I'm good friends with Maddie Hatter since she's fond of tea, and she invites me to her tea parties. Maddie always knows how to make it taste good. I'm even nice to Gabriel Labelle even though he's kind of a jerk, and I give him drinks while he writes his poetry. Trivia *Arsene's surname refers to the fairy Dindonette. (Dindonneau is the French word for young turkey.) *Arsene is allergic to paprika. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Todd Haberkorn. Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Nobility Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:A Fairy's Blunder